The Other Teller
by I Didn't Choose The Thug Life
Summary: Rebecca Teller has been living on and off with her aunt and uncle ever since she was eight, now she's fourteen and Social Services are sending her to Charming. There's a man there, Jackson who might be a little shocked he has a daughter that he didn't know existed.


**I decided to write this story for a number of reasons and I really don't have the patience to sit here and type them all out. So on with it.**

**Rebecca Teller has been living on and off with her aunt and uncle ever since she was 8, now she's 14 and Social Services are sending her to Charming. There's a man there, Jackson who might be a little shocked he has a daughter that he didn't know existed.**

**I always imagined that Rebecca would look like Alexandria DeBerry and her personality is a cross between Jade West and Aria Montgomery, but with the vibe you get from Megan Fox. When you think of her mom, just think about April Rose.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Do you have all your things?" My social worker Sandra asked me as I came down the small stone steps that led to my aunts house with my roller bag and backpack. I gave her an aspirated look.

"No," I answered. "The butler is coming with the rest of my things." It was rude and snarky, but she didn't really care, none of them did. That's the reason my other nine social workers kept handing over my case, they didn't care. Sandra had been the longest social worker that I've had so far. It was going on four months and she refused to give up on me for some reason.

Sandra pursed her lips and looked like she was about to say something, but I just kept walking past her towards the car. I opened the door to the backseat and got in putting my old worn out suitcase next to me and closing the door. Sandra exchanged words with my Aunt Isabel before shaking her hand and walking towards the car.

I had lived on and off with my Aunt Isabel and not-blood-related Uncle Dan since my mom died when I was eight. Apparently now they were done with me and wouldn't take me back, they took the last check the government sent and told the social worker to take me away.  
Aunt Isabel was my mothers older sister although she never acted like it. I knew she always hated mom because my grandparents helped her a lot when she got pregnant with me when she was sixteen. When they died they left almost everything to my mom in the will except for their wedding wings which went to me along with a few other things. Aunt Isabel never helped mom when she asked and she absolutely hated me, but had the decency to take me in when she she found out I was the sole benefactor of my moms will, which meant everything was mine. The house, my grandparents money, mom's life insurance and everything inside the house.

I guess she got tired of having me around since she's sending me away, but I knew how she thought and I overheard her conversation with Uncle Dan last week. She was giving me up, but was gonna take me back a few months before my eighteenth birthday so she can cash me in, but I'm not stupid I've done my own research. According to the law once I'm eighteen I can leave and she'll have no legal claim over anything mom left me which kinda explained why she was so pissed when she couldn't sell the house.

So now I was leaving for a small town about an hour away from here called Charming where mom, Aunt Isabel and my grandparents used to live. I was going there to meet a man named Jackson Teller so I could tell him he was my dad.

Life's a bitch isn't it?

**_~*SAMCRO*~_**

Sandra and I didn't talk to each other as we drove to Charming and I preferred it that way, it just got awkward when they tried to make small talk, plus she knew it would make me even more uncomfortable than I already am. I hated being in cars, they made me feel claustrophobic and trapped.

As we drove through the town of Charming I couldn't really pinpoint whether or not I'd like it here. I saw plenty of kids my own age around, but the place gave me a strange vibe.

Sandra kept driving and soon pulled into the the lot of what apparently was a auto garage where people were just walking around doing things, but most of them wore black leather vests. Sandra stopped the car before getting out and I did the same, but picked up my bag before I got out.

"What are we doing at an a auto garage?" I asked. "Did you blow a tire or something?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"This is where your father works." She told me, but I was still confused.

"Then what the hell are we doing here?' I asked. "Why don't we go to his house?" She ignored me and stopped a random guy wearing a black leather vest.

"Excuse me." She said stopping him. The guy was way taller than her with slightly tan skin and a head tattoo that I was pretty sure was scaring the hell out a Sandra.

"Hold on," He said. "We had a few other customers and if you wait here some'll get to you."

"No, I'm not here about my car." She said and the guy raised his brows.

"Then what the hell are you doing at an auto repair shop?" He asked and his eyes flickered from her to me and back to her.

"That's what I asked, but she apparently can't answer my questions." I grumbled, but I guess she heard me because she glared at me.

"Can you tell me where I can find Jackson Teller?" She asked turning back to head tattoo guy. He frowned at her.

"Are you brass?" He asked, but Sandra looked confused. This is what you get when you don't own a TV.

"What?" She asked and head tattoo got impatient.

"Are you brass?" He repeated and I just wanted to laugh at the look on Sandra's face.

"He wants to know if you're a cop." I informed her as I leaned against the hood of her car.

"No." She said as if it was ludicrous to even suggest that. He didn't look like he believed her, but turned around and I saw what looked like the grim reaper holding a scythe that had the base of a gun and a little round thing with an A on it and a little MC next to the picture. Above the picture it said Sons of Anarchy is uppercase letters and California under it in the same style. Was this dude in a gang or something?

"Clay!" He called and a moment later an older guy with whitish gray hair and a very short beard the same color came out of a small building thing wearing the same vest as head tattoo, but on the front he had a patch on his that said president. Was my dad in a gang that apparently was a democracy?

"What is it Juice?" The Clay dude asked gruffly. What was his problem?

"The lady's looking for Jax." 'Juice' said before walking off. Who the hell named their kid Juice?

"What do you want with Jax?" He asked glaring at us.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" I asked and he turned his glare to me.

"Children should be seen, not heard." He said.

"And grown men shouldn't be hostile to people they just met." I shot back. Only I was aloud to be a bitch to Sandra.

"Rebecca please be quiet." She said and I raised up hands in surrender as she turned back to big man Clay. "Are you related to him?" She asked. Oh hell no! Was she trying to pawn me off on him?

"I'm his step-father." He informed us. Well isn't that just dandy for me?

"Well then this is Rebecca." She said looking at me with a look that clearly said stand up. "She's Mr. Teller's daughter." Shock was an understatement for the look on his face.

"The storage units; forty dollars, the drive here; twenty dollars and an hour I'll never get back, the look on his face; priceless." I said as I tried not to laugh.

That apparently shook Clay Kringle out of his shocked state because he shook his head in denial. "Jax doesn't have a daughter."

"Denial's not just a river in Egypt." I informed him and he glared at me. Yeah, we were gonna get along fine.

"You've obviously got your facts mixed up lady." He said looking back at Sandra who just sighed.

"I'm afraid not." She said going into he briefcase and pulled out a beige file before handing it to Clay. "These are the paternity test."

"Someone came prepared." I commented looking at her.

"If you want you can do a paternity test of your own, but I assure you the results will be the same." Sandra said. "Now if you could just tell us where Mr. Teller is we'd appreciate that."

"You still haven't told me who the hell you are." Clay said.

"I'm Sandra Ellis," She introduced holding out her hand that Clay reluctantly took. "I'm Rebecca's social worker."

"Stay here." He ordered before walking past us. Sandra looked at me and I shrugged.

"Why do you have to be so disrespectful?" She asked sounding exhausted.

"Why do you have to be a social worker?" I asked and she gave me a strange look.

"Because that's my job." She reminded me.

"Exactly." She just rolled her eyes at me before rubbing her temples. She's done that a lot since the first time I met her and Aunt Isabel used to do that a lot too, maybe it's something in the water.

Clay came back with guy a moment later. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes and he was kinda ripped.

"Jax this is, uh..."

"Seriously dude?" I asked. "She told you her name like two seconds ago." Sandra shot me a look that clearly said shut up.

"I'm Sandra Ellis." Sandra introduced herself again. "This is Rebecca." I gave a little wave. "She's uh..." Her too? It was definitely something in the water and I obviously was the only person not affected. If my life turned into Resident Evil I was screwed because those movies confused the hell out of me.

"I'm your daughter." I said cutting off Sandra. "Nice to meet you." Jackson or Jax's or whatever this guys name was looked amused.

"This is a funny joke," He said. "Who put you up to this? Chibbs? Or was it one of the cops?"

"This ain't no joke Jax." Clay Aiken said handing him the file. Jax took it before opening it and I could see many different emotions go over his face before it settled on one; Anger.

"What the fuck?" He asked. "This kids about fifteen, I'm only thirty."

"Fourteen actually, but thanks for that." I interrupted.

"I don't know who-" I was gonna stop him right there before he said something about my mom that made me hit him in the face.

"Jacquelyn Emerson?" I asked, but it didn't looked like he remembered that name. "How about JJ Emerson?" I asked and I could practically see the recognition dawn on his face. "Jacquelyn wasn't exactly a name everyone wanted back then was it?"

"That doesn't explain what you're doing here." The white version of Mr. T said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well my mom kinda, you know died and my aunt kinda kicked me out and Jackson Teller's kinda my only other living relative that can take me." I explained crossing my arms.

"What about your grandparents?" Clay asked quickly.

"Died when I was three and six." I shot back.

"Cousins?"

"My moms only sister kicked me out and her brother is dead. What else ya got?"

"Great-relatives?"

"Grandma was an only child and grandpa's sister died when I was twelve. Next."

"..."

"S'what I thought." I said crossing my arms. Being me you kinda needed to have answers and excuses ready for any occasion. For instance I had nine excuses ready for where Aunt Isabel and Uncle Dan suddenly disappeared off to.

"Mr Teller?" Sandra asked and I looked back at Jackson-Who-Might-Be-Called-Jax who was obviously still in shock.

"I...uh," He struggled. "Is she supposed to come here?"

"That's kinda the point of us driving for an hour to find you." I told him.

"It's your choice Mr. Teller." Sandra told him. "Legally we can't force you to take custody of Rebecca."

"But if you don't I'll probably be sent to a bunch of very horrible foster homes where they'll beat and starve me." I told him. "Just putting it out there."

"Rebecca," Sandra said. "Go sit in the car." I just sighed like a spoiled teenager before doing as she said. I didn't feel like putting any effort into eavesdropping on their conversation so I just took out my copy of _Moby Dick_, put my converse clad feet on the dash and began reading it.

It's maybe five minutes later when someone tapped on the window and I looked up to see Sandra silently telling me to get out of the car. I close my book without remembering the page, but I didn't have to, I knew that book inside and out.  
I got out the car and stood next to Sandra as Jax McJackson stares at me. After a few minutes he decides to stop being a creeper and speaks. "Get your stuff and follow me." I give him a little thumbs up before getting my stuff and following him into the little building Clay had come out of with Jax. He led me through the front room which had a pool table and a bar before taking me down the hall where I saw a motorcycle. Who was this guy?

"You'll be staying here for a while." He said opening a door and I'm hit with a very strong dude smell. I sneezed a couple of times in a row before he said bless you.

"There's some Febreze under the nightstand." He said before closing the door. After he was gone I stood there for a bit before jumping up in down in a miniature happy dance. I'd never say this to him, but I was so glad he took me. I didn't want to go anywhere else, I'd rather be with someone who would actually try to care for me and not keep me for the checks.

I fell back on the bed and sighed as I laid there, but then felt something very damp under my left hand. I furrowed my brows before grabbing it and bringing it in front of my face.  
In my hands were a pair of hot pink lace panties and it took me a minute to remember this was Jax's room and I had only been there for a minute.

I let out a disgusted sound as I quickly threw them away from me and got off the bed.

This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

**_~*SAMCRO*~_**

It had been almost three hours and Jax hadn't come back and I was worried that he had offed himself. I mean, who wouldn't if they found out they had a daughter like me.

I was just thinking about going to find him when the door opened.

"Jax?" I asked, but instead of the blonde guy that had played a huge part in my conception I saw a woman with dark hair with blonde highlights wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top under a jacket. "You are not Jax."

"No I'm not." She agreed. "I'm his mother Gemma."

"Hey, that's my middle name." I told her.

"Oh really?" She asked and I nodded.

"So do you just go around stealing the middle names of poor little girls all over America?" I asked. "Or is it just mine that's tickled your fancy?" I don't know what Sandra was talking about, I'm hilarious.

"Sweetheart, I've had this name before your parents were born, let alone you." She said. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" I asked standing up.

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" She asked.

"I'm fourteen," I told her. "You should be worried when I'm not asking questions." She just shook her head before rubbing her temple and leaving the room. It's the water, I'm telling you.

I followed her out of the room and through the halls to the front room Jax had taken me through.

"Do I get to know where we're going you identity thief?" I asked.

"You know I used to be just like you." She said.

"Oh Really?" I asked with an owl face.

"Yeah," She said. "My parents used to beat my ass for it too."

"Well thankfully my mother never spanked me." I said. "But she did ban me from eating candy once when I called the dentist a fucking liar." To be fair she said it wouldn't hurt.

"Of course she did." Gemma said as we went outside.

"But seriously, where are we going." I asked only to be ignored again. Gemma walked me to her car which unfortunately was even smaller than Sandra's.

"What's wrong?" She asked seeing my face once I got inside.

"I don't like riding in cars," I told her. "They make me feel trapped."

"You and every Teller I've known." She sighed and started the car. I wondered what she meant by that, but I didn't ask because I was trying not to freak out from being in the tiny black clown car of death.

We drove for a few minutes and it was still light outside so I realized it was probably only three or four in the afternoon. We stopped a minute later in front of a hospital named St. Thomas and Gemma got out so I followed her out and into the hospital where we got into an elevator and went to the floor Gemma pressed the button for.

"You're not gonna tell me what you're doing are you?" I asked, but she pretended like I didn't say anything. "Can you at least tell me if you're about to kill me?" I asked.

"No I am not about to kill you." She said as the doors opened and walked out.

"Thank you, a verbal answer!" I rejoiced followed her out. She took me to a room and we went inside.

As soon as we entered I knew it was a hospital room for a kid and the incubator in the middle of the room just proved me right.

"Who is that?" I quietly asked walking closer to the incubator.

"This is Abel Teller," She said. "Your brother."

"I have a brother." I recited quietly and she nodded. He was so tiny and he looked like he'd break if somebody moved him. "He was born premature." I said and she nodded.

"Two months." She said. "He was born with-"

"A genetic heart disease." I finished. "One that gave him sever cardiac and digestive system problems that'll be fine with surgery, but leaves a scar."

"You were born with the same one." She states and I nodded. Grandma had told me how scared she and mom had been when the doctors told them I could've died between the disease and being born a month early.

"Yep," I sighed. "It makes it kinda hard not to be self conscious at the beach."

"Don't I know it," She said and I looked at her. "I punched the first girl who made fun of my scar in high school. She needed stitches and a nose job."

"That would send a clear message of 'don't fuck with me'." I agreed. "When I was seven my dance class was having a Hawaii themed party and we were supposed to wear the outfits they did in _Lilo & Stitch_. I put on mine and told myself I wasn't going to let their taunts bother me, but...lets just say it's easier said than done.

They called me Freddy Kruger and Scarly, and I know those are stupid names, but I was seven and back then they hurt. I ended up running out of the room and locking myself in my moms car. After that I just...I stopped trying to make friends and started being a bitch to anyone who messed with me."

"Kids are cruel." She said. "But you're gonna have to make some friends because you can't just stay at the club house all the time." Now it was a club house?

"About that," I said turning to her. "Is your 'clubhouse' a gang? Because the Sons Of Anarchy is a little strange for a club name."

"...Ask your dad." She said before leaving me to myself. I sighed and looked down at Abel.

"Believe it or not, my problems kinda trump yours at the moment."

* * *

**Soooooooo? How'd you like it? Please review and favorite and don't forget to tell your friends!**

**-Thug Life**


End file.
